Kiss Me
by futurecullen05
Summary: This is a one-shot AU of Eclipse on the cliff where Bella asks Jacob to kiss her.  Victoria does not appear.  It was just something that popped into my head while listening to the song "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean.  Enjoy!


**This is a one-shot. I heard this song and thought of this story. I am working on another story but if this turns into anything more than a one-shot I'll update. For now, this is just what was going through my head. The song that inspired me is "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson. I don't own this or Twilight. This is set in Eclipse AU when Bella asks Jacob to kiss her on the mountain top (it is different than the book, obviously I don't own that scene so I wrote it in my own words.)**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked away from Bella, unable to comprehend that she was going to marry him. How could she just throw her life away? He knew she loved him but she was too stubborn to admit it. He was shaking so bad as he walked to the edge of the cliff, ready to phase and get this fight over with. As he was letting the fire run down his spine, he heard her scream his name. He ignored her and got ready to go but she came running around the corner with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Jacob, I didn't mean for you to hear it that way. Please don't go down there and do anything stupid. Jacob for me, please." She was pleading with him to come back to her, but for what.

"Why Bella, why should I do anything for you? What am I going to get in return? A friendship, it isn't enough anymore! Best man? I don't think so. There is only one thing that will make me stay." I knew she would never ask but I thought it was worth a try. Bella looked confused, "What Jacob? Anything, please tell me how to keep you here." "You know what I want Bella."

She knew. I saw it cross her face. "Jake you know, I can't…" "Then I can't stay. Goodbye Bella."

I turned to leave when I heard her whisper it. "Kiss me Jacob." I turned toward her thinking I had heard wrong. "What Bella? What did you say?" "I said kiss me, show me how much you love me. Kiss me, now." I didn't hesitate or think about it. I closed the distance between us and wrapped her up in my arms. As I kissed her, my world clicked into place, everything felt right. A song I had heard a few weeks ago flew into my mind.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
>Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow<br>When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

(If this is what it would feel like to say goodbye to Bella, it was one hell of a way to do it. This kiss was the only thing I would get so I was going to make it count.)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

(If only she wanted the things I did. If only I could make her see I was right for her. I never want to let her go.)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>We can make forever feel this way<br>Don't you wanna stay?

**Bella's POV**

It was happening, Jacob was kissing me and I…..loved it. My body erupted into fire. I grasped at him and pulled him closer. This was what I was supposed to have, what I was supposed to feel. My body pressed into him and a song I had heard started to play in my mind.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last<br>When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

(How did this feel so right? I wanted this kiss to last forever. I knew once it was over, we would be over, we would say goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye right now.)

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<br>Oh yeah  
>Oh, you feel so perfect, baby<br>That it feels so perfect, baby_

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<br>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>We can make forever feel this way<br>Don't you wanna stay?

As we ended our kiss, we pulled away from each other smiling. "Jacob, that was…perfect." "I was thinking the same thing Bella. How can you deny what you feel for me? Please tell me you realized you love me." "I do love you Jacob and I know that now. I need to find a way to tell Edward."

"Honey, I don't think that's necessary." I turned my head in the direction he was looking, there was Edward standing looking broken. "Edward please I'm-" Edward stopped me with a hand.

"Jacob what song was that playing in your head? What was the name of it?" "_Don't You Wanna Stay._ I heard it the other day and it just popped into my head, why?" "Because Bella was thinking of the same song." I stared at Edward wondering what he was saying, how did he know I was thinking of that song? I pulled myself from Jacob's arms and walked to him. "Edward what are you talking about?"

"Bella I heard your thoughts, I don't know how but I heard them. That's how I knew where you ran off to." I sank to the ground, he had heard everything in my head? How was that possible? I hoped he only heard what I was thinking then and not last night. Edward's eyes widened as he heard me re-think my thoughts from last night. "Oh! Edward I'm so sorry! What is happening? How is this happening?"

"I don't know but we need to get down to Carlisle. This is very confusing." He started toward me, realized what he was doing and then ran off leaving Jacob and I standing on the cliff.

"Bella I need to phase to find out what is happening, wait right here." Jacob ran off into the woods and left me to contemplate what had just happened. If Edward had read my thoughts during that kiss then he too had seen the little black haired children running to Jacob, their father, from my arms. Without even knowing it I had chosen Jacob. My path in life had changed.

Jacob came back and told me we needed to get down to the clearing right away. Seth had said that everyone needed to talk to us, especially the Cullens.

He picked me up, gave me a kiss on the lips and ran down to where the action had happened. They were waiting for us, I tried to keep my thoughts to myself but it seemed Edward had seen enough. He didn't even come over to me when Jacob set me down. Jake kept his arm around me but I pulled out of it and walked over to Edward.

"What's happening? How is this possible?"

Carlisle was the one who spoke; Edward still seemed to be in shock. "Bella, it seems that you and Jacob have imprinted on each other. We believe that is why Edward is able to hear your thoughts. Whatever was in your head before is now gone from the imprint, freeing Edward to hear your thoughts." Alice turned to me, "You're gone from my sight Bella. Your future is dark. I didn't even see this coming."

I turned to Jacob to confirm this and his face said it all, we had imprinted. As I studied myself closer I could feel a pull towards him as if I was meant to stand by his side. I turned toward Edward to see a tortured face upon my fiancé.

"Can you guys give us a minute? I need to talk to Edward alone. Jake please?" They all looked anxious, Jake especially, but they willingly stepped away. "Edward what is going on? How did this happen?"

"Bella, this is a surprise for me but I think by you denying your feelings for so long, the imprint was unable to take hold. Once you gave in, it could finally be released or however it works. You and Jake are meant to be together, there is nothing anyone can do about it." I knew he meant himself. I could see the pain on his face and I walked to hug him. It felt wrong; these weren't the arms I longed for anymore. We hugged for a long time and when I pulled away I saw the sorrow on his face. "If only I hadn't left this never would have happened. He would never have become part of your life. I supposed it would have happened somehow someday since you are soul mates. I'm just sorry you won't be Mrs. Cullen. I love you Bella Swan." He swept me up in another hug, touched my face one last time and walked away from me.

I stood there in shock as Jacob walked up to me. "Did you know before this Jake? Were you just waiting for me?" "I knew my love for you was strong but I never knew it was an imprint. It just needed us to realize it I guess. Bella I love you."

"I love you too Jake….I love you too." He swept me up in his arms, spun me around, and gave me a long deep kiss. My mind saw the scene again of the two little children running from me to Jake and I instantly knew this is where my life was supposed to lead. It felt like a puzzle piece sliding into place, my life was finally on the right track.

Jake set me down and we walked hand in hand from the clearing where so many had died. We turned our backs on the dark world and saw our future ahead of us.

As we left, I heard a cry of anguish, and although my heart broke for Edward, one look at Jake told me forever was in his arms.


End file.
